The Do Not List
by K.CWrites
Summary: Alec's bored and finds Magnus's "Do Not" List. Trouble ensues!


Alec Lightwood was having one of the most pleasant dreams he had ever had. But like all things, it had to end. Alec opened his eyes, and squinted at the brightness. His room would not be this bright; he slept with the curtains closed. _Oh right, Magnus's apartment. _It had been almost a year since the Shadowhunter had moved in with the Warlock. Nevertheless, Alec still woke up thinking he was at the Institute. But new reflexes had developed for Alec, which meant reaching out for Magnus every time he woke up. But this time all he grabbed was the silk sheets. He sat up a bit and looked around for his boyfriend. He didn't hear the shower so he glanced at Magnus's pillow in case he left him a note. He did in fact, a yellow note with hastily scribbled hand writing lay on Magnus's pillow. Alec picked it up and read:

Last night was fun. J Had to run to an emergency, see you soon, my love. Forever yours, Magnus.

Alec thought about what they did last night and blushed. Magnus was so brazen. _And sexy, as well as very good at… _said a voice in the back of his head. Alec cut himself off, and stood up and stretched. He shivered and looked around for a robe to cover up his nakedness. Alec knew he was alone and could just turn the heat up but he felt more comfortable with clothes on. `Especially since those clothes were Magnus's. He suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. Most of his time at Magnus's apartment was spent sleeping, eating, watching TV, talking to Magnus, kissing Magnus, and… doing another thing with Magnus. He glanced around Magnus's bedroom until his eyes landed on Magnus's laptop. Alec shrugged internally, why not? He grabbed the laptop and took it back to couch. He sat down and opened it. It immediately asked for a password.

Alec tried "Chairmen Meow" and it read denied. "Glitter", "Sparkles", and "IhateJace" were also denied. Then Alec practically slapped his forehead and typed "AlecLightwood" which was also denied. Alec was stumped and then he thought back to the note. Magnus had written "my love". Alec typed in "Alecmylove" which was accepted. A couple of websites were already open like his email, and the Project Runway website. Alec clicked out of those and saw a reminder was open. It read, "Update the DN list" and before that it read "DN list now on bookshelf." Alec had no idea what the hell a DN list was or why it needed to be updated but he was curious. Alec figured it would be on their bedroom bookshelf but as he scanned the no titles including the letters D or N nor the word List.

Alec was about to give up when he saw what he had dismissed earlier as a scrapbook. There was absolutely no way Magnus would make a scrapbook and not show it to Alec immediately. Nor would he put it on the top shelf. He liked to put all his favorites on the middle shelf, in reaching distance. He reached up and grabbed the book, and indeed it was not a scrapbook. It had yellowing pages and on the front page it read "Magnus Bane's Do Not List" in neat cursive. Now, Alec didn't know much about Magnus expect for what he lead on so he jumped at the opportunity to know more despite the fact that it might be an invasion of privacy.

The first page was dated August 13th, 1595. **_1595?!_** Alec thought. It made sense, Magnus had admitted he was at least 400 years old but from the 1500's till now seemed like an absurd amount of time to be alive.

1) Do not sleep with religious people.

Well that seemed appropriate. Alec flipped through the book; a few were rather basic that even Alec knew:

12,324) Do not cook pancakes with olive oil.

While others Alec decided to take to heart.

23) Do not pull pranks on faeries

Others Alec had no idea about.

876) Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, especially if wearing flammable pants.

Alec continued to flip through the book and after reading a particular one about a semi famous shadowhunter and a past vice president, Alec decided it was wise to skip to the end. The most recent one was

711,239) Do not ask Alec about Max

Alec's heart clenched a bit, and he closed the book for a second. Before the events of last night, they had had a fight about how they never talked about anything real. It had started with Magnus asking about Max. This reminded Alec of the fact that Magnus never told him anything, and he opened the book again. More out of spite this time than curiosity. The first one he read was:

23,463) Do not **ever** give your heart to a Shadowhunter.

Alec slammed the book shut and was about to throw it on the ground when he heard a click and the door swing open. There stood Magnus, with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and his keys in the other. "Hey babe." Magnus greeted him easily, and walked towards him until he saw the book. Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. Alec saw as his face changed from surprised to guilt to anger very fast. "Alec, what the hell? What are you doing with that? How did you find it?" Magnus questioned his face turning red. Alec scoffed and said, "Your computer. It was on your computer. Nice porn, by the way." Alec hadn't really seen any porn but he wanted to embarrass Magnus a bit. It worked. "It-It's perfectly normal…wait… wha?" Magnus sputtered. "I was kidding." Alec smirked at him. Magnus waved his hands, and replied still angry, "Whatever. I watch porn. I masturbate. I'm a flaming bisexual. You are deflecting."

That is when Alec truly lost it. "I'M DEFLECTING?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You never answer any questions about yourself AT ALL. God, you're just like Jace you just deflect it off with a joke or sex. I don't need another Jace in my life, Magnus. He already takes up all the space in a room. AND THEN, I find this shit!" Magnus raised his eyebrows, Alec rarely swore. "I'M SO IN THE DARK I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM A FREAKIN' BOOK, THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO DATE A SHADOWHUNTER. EVER." Magnus took a step back, shocked. "I wrote that a long time ago, Alec." Magnus whispered. Magnus looked so hurt, Alec almost calmed down. But he was still pretty pissed. "You knew, though." Magnus said, louder. Alec blinked, "What?"

"You knew from the beginning that I didn't want to talk about the past. The past is in the past. Did you ever think that maybe my past is worse than yours? Too awful to ever be spoken of? I didn't grow up with two loving shadowhunter parents, and two siblings to take care of me. I grew up hated for who I was. Can't you see I want to get past that? Are you really that naïve that you think everybody's childhood was as perfect as yours?" Magnus said, somewhere between angry, hurt, and sad. Alec shook his head, this wasn't an excuse. People who loved each other knew things about them.

"It's just not enough. I'm in love with you Magnus, and I know who you are now. But our past defines who we are. Let me in." Alec said, softly. Alec just shook his head and started to walk away. But Magnus grabbed his arm, and pulled him against him. Alec could feel their bodies touching, fitting perfectly together. This was his favorite place to be, in Magnus's arms. Magnus's forehead touched Alec's as he stared at him with his cat eyes. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I vow to honor you and love you. I vow to respect you and forgive you. I vow to release my soul unto you as you do to me." Magnus said. Alec swallowed hard and nodded. "These are the vows I make to you. These are the vows I will one day say in front of everybody we know and love. Because I do love you, Alec and I want to share my life with you."

Magnus kissed Alec hard with all the desperateness and urgency of true love. Alec so badly wanted to forget about this conversation and melt into Magnus's arms, but he couldn't help but think this was all a distraction. And Alec didn't want to have sex with Magnus because it was a distraction. Alec broke away, and turned his head. "Magnus, you're deflecting the conversation again. You're trying to distract me with sex!" Alec said. Magnus smirked and replied, "What you didn't like it?" Alec reddened and shot Magnus a glare. Magnus threw his hands up in the air. "WELL, I GUESS WE'RE AT AN IMPASS THEN." Magnus yelled. Alec stepped forward and shouted equally loud, "YEAH I GUESS WE ARE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT ENDS WHEN WE BREAK UP OR YOU LET ME IN." Magnus paled, but he still stepped forward towards his boyfriend. For a few seconds, there was absolute silence.

It wasn't a shadowhunter and a warlock in a room. It was a boy and a boy breathing hard, glaring at each other. They were so close together, they could feel each other's bodies shake with anger. They could hear each other's heartbeat. Magnus didn't see a shadowhunter who stood aside from his parabatai. He didn't see a warrior who fought with the utmost loyalty to his city. He just saw Alec, his Alec, who was shy, slightly self-conscience, who was cute and adorable, who had changed Magnus's entire world when he walked into a party. Alec didn't see a warlock who sold his magic to downworlders. He didn't see the mysterious and famous Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He just saw this gorgeous, sparkly, funny, unbelievably alive person Alec had ever met in his life. The one who forced him to confront who he was.

One look at each other's faces and they were kissing. The kind of kiss that ignites an insatiable fire throughout your body. The kind of kiss that makes everything background music, and the only person in the universe is the person you're kissing. The kind of kiss that had clothes hitting the floor and bodies tumbling into bed faster than one of Alec's arrows.

**After **

Alec could barely keep his eyes open. He was so tired. The argument seemed like decades ago, the words spoken long forgotten. His head rested on Magnus's bare chest. He could hear his heart beating a nice, steady beat. "Wow." Was all Magnus said. Alec nodded in agreement. Alec giggled, "That was a surprise." It was nice to hear Alec giggle, Magnus thought. It didn't happen often. "Now if you're going to make that adorable noise, I'm going to have to give you orgasms all the time." Magnus joked. Magnus swore he could feel Alec blushing. Alec smiled, turning his head towards Magnus. "All of the time?" Alec inquired, winking. Magnus nodded vigorously. Alec's head cocked to the side and smiled, "I've heard worse ideas." Magnus snorted, "Well when you live with Jace Lightwood that's just a given." Alec chuckled and rested his head on Magnus's chest again. He was 20 seconds from falling asleep. 20, 19, 18… "Alec? I'm going to tell you something." 17, 16, 15, 14, "That I've never told anybody ever." 13, 12… A deep breath was inhaled. 11, 10, 9, 8… "My full name is…" 7, 6, 5 "Magnanimous Damon…" 4, 3, 2, 1… And with that Alec was sound asleep.


End file.
